Blind
by Evelyn Ravenclaw
Summary: Right after fifth year, Severus is discovered as a spy. He is tortured. The consequences are horrible. Warning for being disabled, and child abuse. Sorry about the lame attempt at a summary... -
1. Chapter 1

A/N A new fanfic. Strange idea that popped into my head. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Otherwise he and Snape would have become friends! :-P

Blind

Chapter 1

Severus Snape sat rigid in the cushioned red chair in the Headmaster's office. The Headmaster himself, sat hunched in the wing-backed chair behind the large desk.

Albus Dumbledore had tears in his bright blue eyes, tears that dripped into his tinsel-like beard. His Phoenix was perched as normal, but was weeping, turned away from the dark man.

"I am sorry for being found out," Severus spoke quietly. Albus stared at the thirty-six year old as if he had an arm growing out of his forehead.

"My boy, you KNOW that is not why I am upset!" Albus exclaimed, his voice wavering. The Potions Master turned away, slightly.

Severus was beyond furious with himself. He wasn't sure what gave him away, but he could no longer be a spy. In fact, he felt as though he could no longer do anything!

"Damn this!" the younger man bellowed, jumping up and kicking the wall.

Albus placed an hand on the black-haired man's shoulder, making the later jump. "Calm yourself, Severus."

"Calm? CALM? HOW THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM?" Snape screamed, his voice cracking. "I can't do anything anymore!"

Albus sighed, shaking his head. "Don't worry, my boy. Poppy is working on something that could help..." he trailed off as the younger man sunk back into his seat. "Oh, Severus..."

Snape shook his head. Dumbledore felt horrible when he saw the child's face: It was more lined than an old man's, grey hairs were starting to spring up, and his eyes!the unseeing black voids, bloodshot and scarred.

"What am I supposed to do, come the new term?" Severus whispered, now totally subdued.

Albus rubbed a veiny hand over his face. "I do not know. For now, we will take this one step at a time."

Severus nodded, standing up. The tips of the man's fingers flittered over the stone walls, as he slowly walked away.

A/N You know that connection between Harry and Voldemort... Yes, really important... Sorry so short, but it was a good stopping place... Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry took me so long to update, but I've been in an internal battle with myself to make Harry Blind, or not... I chose not. But he will be important to helping Snape.

And believe me. Snape will NOT be happy about this.

Harry will be abused. Unfortunately, he has to be for the story to work out. Stop child abuse!

So on we go!

Blind

Chapter 2

Harry Potter stared at the dark ceiling in 'his' bedroom. Images kept bouncing around in his head, making him sick. The teenager figured his summer nights would be filled with nightmares of his dead godfather.

But instead, his nights were filled with his teacher being tortured.

Just the thought of that night a week ago made Harry roll over onto his stomach and empty the little amount of contents of his stomach on the bare floor.

That night was too clear. Voldemort had WANTED him to see it. To see how they stripped the too thin man of his clothes and beat him. To see the Cruciatus curses, along with other torturous ones fired at the already writhing man. To see when they gouged his eyes out with those huge knives...

Harry vomited again.

He found himself doing that a lot lately... Thanks to his uncle.

***First day of summer***

Harry's uncle grabbed the collar of his shirt, practically throwing him in the house.

The teen had marched up the creaky stairs dejectedly, his thoughts trained on Sirius. But once he reached his room, his uncle shoved him hard, making Harry fall roughly on his belly.

"Ungrateful little freak! Remember what happened last summer?" Harry's eyebrows knitted together as he pushed himself up. Then he remembered. The Dementors. "You messed up Dudley's mind! Well. You're going to pay."

Well that didn't sound to awesome.

His uncle had never beat him so bad before. Bruises were covering every inch of his body, as were cuts. He was positive a few of his ribs were cracked, if not broken. And he felt as though he ruptured his stomach, if that was possible.

Hence the constant throwing up.

And then that night he had the vision.

Harry never cried. That was just something he didn't do. But that night he did. Of course, he had never been that close to Snape. He had never even liked him. But seeing the man like that... It was heart wrenching.

So that night Harry cried. He cried for everything he hadn't. He cried for his parents, Cedric, and Sirius. He cried for not being loved. He cried for the pains that plagued his weak body. And he cried for the teacher he wasn't sure was alive anymore...

A/N Whoo! Poor Harry! Poor Severus! Don't worry, things will get better! Who should get the honor of rescuing Harry?

Review! It makes me smile!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Ok, I'm sorry about the whole "gouging his eyes put with knives" thing, but that was Harry's description of the thing. They stabbed his eyes (owwwwwwww!), but didn't like, remove them.

So I keep forgeting to update this , because I have so many other stories going! But updating multiple times a day... You should be lucky! School, unfortunately starts in a couple weeks, so updates will occur with my insomnia. Ugh.

Disclaimer: I am not from England. Where I'm from, people use ain't. Not me, I am a sesquipedalian!

Blind

Chapter 3

Severus was laying down on his bed, staring, but not seeing, the ceiling of his room.

Feelings were trying to claw their way through his calm facade, but he kept them in check. The last thing he wanted was for Albus to worry more, or worse, Poppy and Minerva think he needed a hug.

But to be truthful, under the potion-induced numbness that was his skin, he was a whirl wind of uncontrolled emotions, that were bouncing around like balls in a pinball machine.

Happiness. He would no longer be a spy.

Uneasiness. Death Eaters were probably out to get him.

Sadness. He would no longer see.

Fear. The Dark Lord had a knack for holding grudges.

Pain. For obvious reasons.

Anger. What HAD he done to reveal himself?

Guilt. Who would be the Order's inside man?

Embarrassment. Wait and see what Potter and his sidekicks think.

Severus swallowed hard. This was ridiculous! How the bloody hell was he supposed to live like this? His job was Potions Master! 'Watch me grab the wrong ingredient and end up dead from my own cauldron exploding!'

The man shook his head as he sat up. He knew Albus was trying to figure something out, if anything, to help Severus keep his job. But the younger man felt like that wasn't going to happen.

'Freak. Always causing people trouble. You should just disappear so you don't cause anyone anymore trouble,' Snape's father's voice echoed in his ears.

That was it.

Hot tears ran down his normally stoic face, as he collapsed on the ground. 'WEAK WEAK WEAK!'

Severus scrubbed furiously at his face, angry and sad and in pain.

The floo activated.

The man regained his mask, and wiped his sleeves across his face.

"Severus?" Poppy called, sounding worried and confused.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to direct his face towards the fireplace.

"Its Potter. He's in the infirmary. And I think he'll go into a panic attack if he doesn't see you pronto!"

A/N Yah! Harry is home! But poor Sev! I think he needs a hug!

Reviews help me make your story better!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Awww! (hugs Sev) I hate doing this to him, AND Harry. Think: Severus won't be able to see his Lily's eyes again. OMG, tearing up thinking about it!

I thank all my reviewers, especially JulieSnape02 and Nameless Storymaker for your support! It means a lot! (hugs JulieSnape02 and Nameless Storymaker)

Sorry, in a hugging mood.

Anyway, Disclaimer: This tedious little thing is called a disclaimer. If I was JK Rowlings, I would not have to write one. She owns this Amazing world, not me.

Blind

Chapter 4

Harry coughed hard, feeling stickiness around his mouth.

Blood.

He wasn't sure what was wrong, but the beatings were nothing compared to the sickness he was experiencing now.

It was all constant throwing up and coughing up blood. Stabbing pains kept shooting through his stomach, as if he swallowed needles. He didn't even have to think about Snape to empty his stomach anymore.

Harry wondered if his uncle's kicks and punches to the gut had finally done some major damage.

The words 'ruptured stomach' came to mind. Had his uncle literally torn a hole in the lining of his stomach?

Of course, the build up of gastric acids could have done THAT on their own.

What people didn't know, was that Harry didn't really want to be an Auror, but a healer. Someone who could help people like himself...

So he had done some research, not a lot, about both Muggle and Wizarding diseases and such.

Apparently, if you don't eat enough, the acids in your stomach sit idle, not being able to digest anything. They then start eating away at the stomach and esophagus lining, creating the needle like stabs he was feeling at the current.

Harry sincerely hoped the Wizards had a cure for that.

The doorbell rang, startling Harry out of his reverie. There were muffled voices, before the word, "FREAK!" echoed through the house.

Hope bubbled up in Harry. Had someone come to rescue him? Maybe they knew if Snape was alive or not.

The boy tried to pull himself from his grimy grayish-green sheets to start packing, but was too weak to even move.

"Harry? Are you up here?" a calm raspy voice inquired.

"Re-Remus-s," the boy whispered, his voice throaty from lack of use.

The locks fell to the floor with resounding bangs, before the door sprang open. And there he was, Remus Lupin, standing there in his normal shabby robes. Harry cried out and tried to jump from his bed, but fell in a tangled heap on the floor. Remus was there in seconds.

"Harry!" he shouted. "Are you okay?" The boy didn't answer but just looked up, smiling weakly at his Savior.

Severus stepped out of the fireplace, hating the major disorientation of Flooing, and not being able to see where to step out.

Severus couldn't help but wonder what the brat had gotten into now. But what really surprised him was the fact that the brat had requested to see him. Or, no, the way Poppy had put it, Potter had DEMANDED to see him.

See. He would never see Her beautiful glowing emerald eyes again in the boy's face. The very thought brought tears to his already painful eyes.

Instead, he plastered on his most fierce scowl and strode forward.

'Why did I come?' he thought bitterly. He hated the brat, and he hated the idea of Potter finding out about his... Disability.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. THAT IMBECILIC LITTLE BRAT! IT WAS HIS FAULT HE WAS DISCOVERED!

It all made sense now! Potter never learned how to Occlude, so therefore the Dark Lord could have easily found him out as a spy!

Severus felt his teeth grind, his face redden, and fists ball. He literally wanted to strangle him! He probably could to.

Severus stopped, once he felt the change in air-pressure that signaled he entered the ward.

"POTTER!" he bellowed, his eyes burning. The brat was lucky he couldn't see, otherwise Potter would have already been torn to shreds!

"Severus! Do not shout!" Poppy shouted, ironically.

A new scratchy voice entered. "Harry! Stay in bed!" Lupin.

Suddenly Severus felt a firm pressure around his chest and midsection.

The man felt the world was coming to an end.

Harry Potter was hugging him.

A/N YES! BIG HUG!

Uh, but Severus is pretty mad... Harry might want to tread carefully...

What do ya think?

Review?

Yes, review sounds nice! /:-)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hmm... What will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Harry Potter.

Blind

Chapter 5

Snape blinked for a second, before pushing Harry away from him hard. "What in the name of Merlin do you think you're- Potter?" Severus's tirade was cut short by the sound of something falling, followed by groaning and low coughing.

"Harry! Poppy! Help me with him!" came Remus's voice. After a minute of grunts coming from Remus and Poppy, and cries of pain coming from Potter, there was silence.

"What happened?" Severus asked, pressing his fingers to his eyes to relieve the pain.

"Severus, don't do that. And Mr. Potter took a bit of a spill," the woman explained, handing him the pain reliever potion.

"So? It shouldn't have effected him THAT much! What was wrong with him?" Snape sneered.

"YOU BASTARD!" Lupin screamed angrily, throwing punches at Severus. "ARE YOU BLIND? DID YOU NOT SEE HOW HURT HE WAS?"

As Poppy was trying to pull Remus off Severus, the black-haired man collapsed, whimpering at his half-healed wounds getting re-injured.

"Mr. Lupin! Leave Severus alone!" Poppy screamed, finally tugging the man away, before kneeling in front of Severus, worry evident in her warm brown eyes as she looked at the man. "Oh Severus, you are using up all my pain relieving potions, aren't you."

The man didn't hear her though, for his face was lined in pain, teeth gnashing and hands pressing down on his eyes. "Gha! 'urts!"

Remus watched the exchange with growing worry. He wondered if something had happened to Severus when he was found out as a spy, something bad. Albus had refused them any information. The werewolf glanced at Harry, who was blissfully unconscious, before coming to kneel beside Poppy.

"Severus Tobias Snape! Stop pressing your eyes!" the irate Mediwitch snapped, shoving the man ANOTHER pain potion.

After Severus had drank it, he sagged against the wall, his breathing labored. "I... Hate... My life..."

Remus tilted his head to the side, confused. Especially when he saw the tears running down the Mediwitch's face.

"Severus?" Remus asked, nervously. As the Dark man eyes opened, thats when Remus knew.

Snape's eyes were strangely glazed looking, not to mention bloodshot. And worst of all was the scarring: Harsh jagged white lines that looked like cracks across ebony glass.

Severus scowled, and if not given his predicament, would have glared. "Satisfied, Wolf? Snivellous is not so powerful now, is he?" And with that, the man whirled around, feeling along the wall as he marched to Madam Pomfrey's office.

A/N Yikes! Poor Sevie! Poor Harry! There will be some more Severus/Harry interaction soon. And Harry has a secret...

Review! ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Guess Im in a long chapter mood today. Ill try to update Anger induced and Dying, all of us tomorrow, but I am kind of at a loss as to how to continue.

This chapter is dedicated to PotionsForSev for your continued support! Its awesome to have someone read your stories. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I am not a good writer. I have not created the masterpieces that are the Harry Potter books. Therefore, I own no rights to them.

Blind

Chapter 6

After Poppy checked over Harry to make sure he was stable, she headed into her office, where the man she had come to think of as her son sat stiffly, as though trying to sense everything going on around him. The man tensed up even more, after Remus entered the room, understandably.

"What is wrong with Potter? How did he get here? Why did he want to see me, of all people?" Snape asked, restraining his hands from rubbing his now itchy eyes.

"Slow down Severus. Remus brought him here," Poppy explained, as Remus guiltily stared out a window, trying to look anywhere but the man he had unintentionally mocked.

"May I ask why?" Severus ground out, though confusion marred his tone.

"His... relatives, if you could call those monsters that... were beating and starving him." Severus sagged under the weight of that development. He had never suspected... And with all those Occlumency lessons!

"I never saw. Damn! This is all my fault!" Severus yelled in rage, trying to jump up, but stabbing pains rippling through his chest kept him grounded.

Poppy restrained the tears in her eyes. "Severus, stop blaming everything on yourself! Isn't... this," she tapped right beside his eyes lightly, "enough of a burden for you to carry? You are THIRTY SIX! A child!"

Severus laughed a harsh laugh, making Remus wince. "I might as well be a hundred and thirty-six, with all I've s... seen..." He shook his head. "But I should have noticed something, ANYTHING! God knows I've been watching the child to make sure he doesn't get himself killed! And with the Occlumency lessons and all those detentions... Merlin, he's Lily's SON!" Severus was totally sunk into the chair by then, rubbing his forehead to rid himself of the oncoming headache.

Poppy closed her eyes, hating that her child blamed himself for so much. Remus on the other hand, was shocked by the amount of emotion Severus was showing. Perhaps not being able to see people's reactions helped the man open up.

Whatever it was, the fact that the man that the Marauders picked on blamed himself for everything, was blind, and could still find no self pity within him whatsoever made Remus stride over, setting a hand on the darker man's shoulder.

Severus was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't flinch. "You and Harry both have the same mindset. You two are not the only people in the world that hold blame." Snape shook his head, as he tugged on his hair slightly. "He was worried about you, I think. He said he had a vision, about when you got found out. When he asked if you were okay, and I said you were alive... I've scarcely seen him that happy-"

"Wait. He saw what happened?" Severus asked, panicked.

Remus hesitated. "Yes, and I admit I asked what he saw. He threw up, but that may have been from his injuries. That bloody Vernon must have loved to hit the boy in the stomach..." Remus swallowed down the bile that had inched its way up his throat. "Plus they starved him. Probably won't be able to eat solid foods for weeks..."

Severus shook his head. "Anything else?"

"Three cracked ribs, sprained wrist, shattered kneecap, black eye, several bruises and cuts, and multiple lacerations on the back..." Poppy stated dutifully, though the anger and pain seeped through her words at the end.

Snape closed his eyes. "And I pushed him away-"

"Severus Tobias Snape, stop blaming yourself!" Poppy and Remus shouted in unison.

There was a long pause. "Why on Earth, though, if he was so injured did he walk over, and of all things, hug me?"

Poppy chuckled slightly. "Well, he was demanding to see you; kept saying how the brains were going to get you, or something like that. I guess seeing you alive, plus the fact that he was already under the influence of several potions made him a bit loopy..."

Snape let out a genuine smile, despite it being small.

A/N Longer chapter! Yah! Harry wakes up, next chapter!

Reviews = sooner updates! Ideas welcome as well!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Another chapter. We learn about one of Harry's friends... Hmmm... And Harry himself makes a proposition.

Disclaimer: That chick over in Europe owns HP, not me.

Blind

Chapter 7

When Harry woke up, he sensed a prescence beside his bed. And indeed there was.

"Puffessor," Harry croaked, pulling on his glasses to see the man clearer.

"Potter," Snape said, his voice less filled with malice than usual.

"Are y-you o-oak-okay?" Harry asked, his voice full of empathy as he stared at the broken dull eyes.

"As well as to be expected... But what about you? It seems..." Snape couldn't finish.

"I'm a little sore now, but I'll be all right." 'I always am,' hung unspoken between them.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence where Severus pressed his eyelids and Harry pressed his tummy, both to rid themselves of pain. But Harry managed to whisper, "Don't do that sir. It will only damage them further."

Snape scowled angrily, and ground out, "How would YOU know Potter? Have you ever dealt with this before?"

"A friend in Primary school's father did that to his eyes," Harry answered emotionlessly. "The doctors said he would be blind forever."

Snape sighed, moving his hands to rub circles on his forehead now.

"But he wasn't." Snape's head snapped up. "He focused on learning how to get along being blind, he stopped focusing on the pain. His eyes healed themselves, and he got enough of his vision back to see with glasses."

Snape shook his head. "It is probably different with a child."

Harry paused before saying slowly, "He was magical, I think. His magic healed him... But after he got his vision back, he moved to a foster family in America, instead of staying with his aunt here..."

Severus shook his head, feeling so sorry for the poor child. The kid's own father had taken away one of the most vital sensory receptors! "How old was he? When it happened?"

"Seven... For a while, he told the teachers and us that it had been an accident at the playground; there were all these broken bear bottles lying about, so it would have been easy to do... Though eventually he told the truth. They saved him..." The boy spoke the last thought wistfully.

'But they didn't save you,' Snape thought, tiredly. He felt sick, and tired, and... Everything. Like he needed a bottle of firewhiskey, a hot shower, and a comfortable bed.

But he had something else to say to the boy before he left.

"I'm sorry Potter. For everything: For not seeing about your home life, for always seeing your father, for pushing you about yesterday..."

Harry shook his head. "No, none of that was your fault. I wanted to be rescued, but yet I didn't want anyone to know about how I was treated. And you didn't 'push me about'."

Severus sighed. "But I did push you away."

Harry blushed bright red, glad his Professor couldn't sense his embarrassment. "Uh, I didn't mean to hug you... Sorry... But you didn't mean to push that hard. When you loose your sight, you have trouble at first, remembering your strength and depth perception."

Snape raised his eyebrow. "You seem to know an awful lot about this, even given your friend."

Harry shrugged. "I helped him get used to things, like changes in air pressure, sensing slopes, things like that..." A pause. "You know... I need a new guardian. And you need help getting used to you new 'eyes'," Harry tapped the man's hands. "We could take care of each other."

Snape sat as still as a statue, face emotionless. When the boy said no more, and his breathing turned a bit uneven, filled with pain, Severus muttered, "I'll think about it. Good day, Potter."

A/N Hmmm? Good? Not my best, but I'm a bit tired. Watching College graduations are fun. Not.

Anyway, review! It makes me smile!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Another chapter. Harry has a problem that needs to be resolved...

Disclaimer: I t'nod nwo Yrrah Rettop! KJ Sgnilwor seod.

Blind

Chapter 8

Harry awoke throwing up. Again. 'Honestly, five times in a span of three hours is ridiculous. Its getting worse...' he thought, gripping his aching tummy.

"Mr. Potter?" came Madam Pomfrey's tired voice. She was wearing her Mediwitch over-coat over her light blue nightgown. Her grayish-brownish hair was sticking up wildly. It WAS the middle of the night, anyway. "Again?"

Harry didn't have the strength to reply, sinking back down into the soft sheets of 'his' bed. A cool hand on his forehead startled him. "You're fever has gotten a bit worse. Merlin, I'm going to kill your uncle..."

Harry groaned as another round of nauseousness hit him. After several dry heaves, and a scourify from Poppy, the teen rolled back onto his burning back. Even with all the healing ointments and potions, his stomach and back still refused to heal from his uncle's brutality.

Pomfrey gently helped him to sit up, removing his pajama shirt. He glared down at his stomach, before his eyes widened in surprise. Despite his ribs clearly showing, his stomach seemed... larger. The Mediwitch gently poked his bloated tummy, causing Harry to cry out, wincing away. Stabbing pains were shooting through his abdomen.

"You may have some internal bleeding that did not show up on your diagnostic reports. Possibly stomach ulcers as well. Let me get Severus... I have an idea..." She went over to the fireplace.

Severus was awoken from his uneasy sleep by the sound of the Floo activating. For a moment, he panicked, not being able to see the bright green flash, but then he sighed, remembering.

"Who is calling at this ungodly hour?" he muttered, yanking on his overcoat, stumbling about his room, hands feeling the rough stone frantically. He hated not being able to see. Stubbed toes were the worst.

"Severus? Its Poppy. Could you come to the Hospital Wing?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Severus noted the worry in her voice, and quickly stepped through.

The smell of blood and vomit mixed with the normal herbal smell of the infirmary hit his large nose, causing him to stumble a bit, from the intensity. The air was heavy, and he heard labored breathing.

"Its Harry, Severus. He's taken a turn for the worse, constantly throwing up... I believe he has some internal bleeding, but my scans didn't notice it, since it was so small. It seems to have gotten much worse..."

Severus was worried now, as he heard hoarse coughing coming from across the room. "What do you need me to do?"

Poppy hesitated. "I don't know if it's too much to ask... But I'm going to cast a Stomachum Wall Knitting spell. Hopefully that will fix the problem. But... Harry needs to hold still, and he'll be in a lot of pain..."

To the woman's surprise, Severus felt his way to the bed, carefully maneuvering the small boy so he rested on his lap, and stroked the matted hair off the boy's forehead. "All right. Get it over with."

Poppy nodded, casting the spell. Immediately, the silent halls were filled with agonizing screams, as the hole in the lining of Harry's stomach knitted together.

Severus squeezed his eyes shut, holding Harry closer to him. It was obvious the child was trying not to move, pushing himself further into Severus.

The man found himself whispering into the boy's ear. "Come on, Potter. Push through the pain, its almost done... Come on boy..."

Finally, the screams ceased. Instead, harsh breathing sounded through the room. "Thank... you..."

Severus maneuvered the boy back onto the bed, pushing the sweaty curly hair from the child's forehead. "Are you all right?" he asked, forehead creased in concern.

"Bet...ter... Tired..." Harry started to drift off, but Severus's voice cut through his mush-like brain.

"Potter-Harry. I, uh, don't know how it will work. I'm not the kindest man, hell, Im not kind at all, but if you're willing-"

"Yes. Good...goodnight sir..." And with that, Harry fell asleep, a huge smile playing across his tired features. He, maybe, could finally have a home...

A/N The end... Of the chapter. Scared ya there for a second, didn't I. Jk.

Anyway, Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Another chapter.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. Doubt I ever will.

Blind

Chapter 9

Harry was feeling loads better by the next day, and begging Madam Pomfrey to let him out of the Infirmary.

"Come on, please?"

"I said no, young man. Do you not remember last night? The last thing we need is for you to exert yourself," the mediwitch replied firmly, causing the teen to glower at her.

"Just to the Great Hall?"

"No."

"But-" Harry's oncoming tirade was interrupted by the sound of the Floo activating. A second later, Severus Snape stumbled into the middle of the room-

And froze. The man stayed as still as a statue, face horrified. Trembling, he reached out a hand, grabbing at the air. Then he reached out the other way. Poppy was staring confused, as the man started breathing quickly and shallowly, quaking in total fear.

Harry was by his side in a second. "Its all right. Come on, the wall's right here..." Harry had the man run his hand over the smooth wall, before pushing him down into a bed.

"Severus! What happened?" Poppy finally was able to say.

The man shook his head slightly, as his hands grabbed the sheets of the bed in a death grip. "I felt like I was nowhere."

Poppy looked confused, so Harry said quietly, "He couldn't feel anything, so he felt like he was drifting in nothingness. Right, professor?"

Snape nodded, brow furrowed. "Did your friend tell you that?"

"Yeah. He started having a panic attack on the playground when he couldn't find anyone or anything to hold onto. Dud- some boys started bullying him, but I got him away."

Severus nodded absently. He felt there were hardly words to describe what it felt like to be in that nothingness. How his feet left the ground and he was spiraling out of control, his stomach roiling. The rushing water sound that clogged up the ears. The suffocating feeling.

Severus didn't even realize the terrified tears running down his face, until he felt Poppy's warm hug and Potter's awkward back patting.

"S-so-orry. I-I'm o-overreacting-"

"No Severus. It's all right. We're here, and we're not going anywhere," Poppy whispered, pulling him close.

Severus was blushing madly, but still welcomed the attempt at comfort.

A/N Short chapter, but longer ones approaching. Harry and Sev go to SE.

Review! Preferably nice ones so I don't have to rant at you that I'm trying the best I can... If you don't have anything good to say, don't say it. (Looking at you, Severus).


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Sev and Harry go to SE.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Duh!

Blind

Chapter 10

Severus let Harry guide him up to his house on Spinners End, feeling rather... like an invalid.

But of course, close walled Spinners End was a lot better than wide open Hogwarts. After two more panic attacks, Albus had insisted he return to his summer home. With Potter.

Granted, the boy had been rather helpful and understanding when it came to his... problem. But it WAS still Potter.

Or was it? A lot of his preconceived thoughts on the brat had been destroyed. The boy wasn't spoiled, nor pampered by his relatives. Quite the opposite, in fact. And, without having to see Potter Sr's face staring back at him with Lily's eyes... the boy was much easier to get along with.

The conversation with Dumbledore after he had collapsed sobbing in the middle of the Great Hall was what finally convinced him to leave.

***Flashback***

Severus sat, breathing heavily, in the Headmaster's office. He felt so cold, despite the now heat-charmed robes he wore and the strong tea he now gulped greedily.

"Severus. I must insist you go to your home where you are more familiar with your surroundings-"

"I am fine, sir," Severus interrupted, pulling the soft robes closer to him.

Albus was silent for a minute, making Severus feel as if he was drifting away again. He gripped the chair arms tightly.

"Yes. You seemed 'fine' this morning when you had a panic attack in the Great Hall and were inconsolable," Albus muttered sarcastically.

Severus released his hold on the chair to press his eyelids, the horrible hurting/itching taking root again.

Albus sighed. "I know you can't live there alone, not with how sick you are still. Would it be possible for Harry to go with you? I know you two have talked about such things..."

Severus nodded slowly. "Indeed, we have... But it was just talk. I do not know if he would want... someone like me as his guardian. Plus, how would I support him? Without any job-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said ANYTHING about you not having a job?" Albus asked, slightly worried about the degrading manner in which Severus was describing himself.

Severus gave him a dumb look. "Well, I can't see to brew. I would get myself blown up!"

Albus gently placed his hand on the other man's shoulder to placate him. "We will work something out. But as long as you are alive, you will always have a home here."

Severus bowed his head, tears jumping into his dark eyes. "Merlin, why am I so emotional?!"

Albus gave a small smile. "Perhaps that's a good thing." At Severus's disgusted expression, the older man couldn't help but chuckle. "But about Harry-"

"I will take the boy in IF he wants to."

***End Flashback***

Apparently, for reasons unknown, the boy wanted to.

"This house is really... dark," Harry muttered. Severus could have face palmed. Ever since he had lost his sight, he had not turned on a light or lit a candle.

"Its a Muggle house. The lamp should be... Here it is," Severus muttered, flicking on the light. He sighed, as nothing in his vision changed.

Harry looked around the dark and dingy interior of Snape's house. It was cramped with lots of worn chairs with springs sticking out of them, and three legged tables, which were held up by stacks of books. In fact, there was hardly a place there wasn't books!

The kitchen was small and dusty, but gave off an air of a kitchen that had been used, and used often. There was also a small table with a couple rickety chairs in there.

Snape walked easier through these rooms, since he could be touching something at all times. He stopped at a bookshelf, and opened it to reveal stairs going up.

"Our rooms are up there, if you want to take your stuff up. You should take the second room. Fresh linens are in the closet," Snape muttered cordially, as he relaxed down into an armchair, looking exhausted.

Frankly, Harry felt exhausted as well, but he needed to take his trunk up the stairs. Which was easier said than done.

Once he finally made it up the steep wooden stairs, he dragged the heavy trunk to the second door.

His room was about like the rest of the house: Dark, yet warm and cozy. The walls were painted a deep gold, though it was a bit faded. The bedding he had just added was light blue, and heavy velvet curtains covered the windows.

Harry shoved his trunk aside, too tired to unpack it, and fell onto the creaky bed, instantly asleep.

A/N All right, so here's the deal. I'm going to be working hard on Save Me No One, Destroy Me, and a new fic for a little while, because I got to placate my muse, and if I keep on this story right now, I will get burnt out. So be patient. (Plus, school just started. Yippie.) Hehe!

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Harry has a secret... I bet you can guess... :'(

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.

Blind

Chapter 11

Severus inhaled deeply, remembering the smells of this place from his childhood. They weren't exactly pleasant. It WAS a factory town.

He touched the peeling wallpaper, fingers running over the dusty tomes on his many shelves. Anger at the dark lord crashed into him with the force of the Hogwarts Express.

'Why did he have to take away my eyesight? Why not my hearing, or walking abilities? I NEED to see! Seeing... Its all I have: Seeing the potions I'm brewing, reading my books, seeing HER eyes...'

Painful tears prickled behind his eyes. Severus let himself slump elegantly into his favorite armchair, glad that he never changed where the furniture was.

He felt so alone in this dark world he lived in now. Like he was drifting in nothingness, and no one was bothering enough to try and drag him back down to Earth.

'People can't even touch my skin anymore, without my going off on them!'

Severus curled in on himself, feeling coldness flood through his veins.

All of the sudden, a scream cut through the air, making Severus jump up, (Get his robes twisted around himself, fall to the ground, climb back up again), point his wand around frantically, before remembering Harry.

Severus jogged up the stairs, running his thin pale fingers along the rough wall. He found the door that the screams were emanating from, and burst in.

He walked quickly from the door to the bed, feeling it for the lump that was Harry.

"Stop, please! Please, NO MORE! I...can't...go...on..." the boy gasped, once Severus's hand found his arm.

"Potter! Wake up!" Severus shouted, but the sound of heart wrenching sobs met his ears, so he swallowed hard, gripping the boy's bare shoulders, shaking him a bit. Severus felt like throwing up at the skin-to-skin contact.

Harry awoke with a gasp, pulling away from the hands, even though he knew it was his teacher. Snape was jerking his head around, his eyes rolling, trying to get his bearings.

"Don't touch me!" Harry gasped, pulling his legs up to his chest, pushing the hot blankets off his sweat-panted legs.

Severus narrowed his eyes, tilting his head, before rubbing his face, tiredly. Harry turned his head away, even though his teacher couldn't see his tears.

"Aren't we a pair," Severus muttered, running a shaky hand through his hair.

Harry laughed uneasily. "Yeah. Broken pretty bad, huh?"

Snape made a choking sound, wrapping his arms around his torso. "More like destroyed."

Harry sighed, finally resting his dull eyes on his teacher, who was shivering. He gently draped a soft blanket around the man's thin shoulders. He tensed, before relaxing. Harry though the light blue robes made the man look... gentler. "I dunno. Maybe we can be repaired?"

Severus touched the blanket, smiling wearily. "You can. You're still young, still innocent."

Harry laughed bitterly. "Innocent? I don't think so, sir."

Severus turned to face him, his black eyes staring intensely, despite him seeing nothing. "You haven't done the things I've done. You are as innocent as a baby compared to me."

Harry turned away again, tugging on the waist band of his grimy sweatpants. "I'm sorry sir, but you're wrong. I have never been a child, you know."

Severus sighed, laying back on the bed, too tired to remain vertical. "I know. From the minute your... and you got that scar..."

Harry closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, sir."

Severus's face became puzzled, as he adjusted his position to lie beside Harry. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

There was a brief pause.

"I'm sorry for thinking you were trying to steal the stone. I'm sorry for being an arrogant brat and calling you names. I'm sorry that we risked our lives in third year and you had to come and save us. I'm sorry for stunning you. I'm sorry for thinking you were trying to kill me. I'm sorry you had to lie to Umbitch-er-bridge. I'm sorry I looked in your pensieve... And I'm ESPECIALLY sorry for how Pettigrew, Professor Lupin, Dad, and... S-Sirius treated you..." Harry curled in on himself, angry and sad and everything. Why did their last conversation have to be about the damn Pensieve thing?!

Severus felt the boy beside him curl up into a protective ball, crying. 'He hasn't grieved over the mutt, yet,' he thought bewilderedly.

"Its all right. Most of that wasn't your fault. They were merely... circumstance."

Harry let out a single sob. "Bloody horrible circumstances."

Severus sighed. "My fault, really. And Albus's. He was just... so sure that the Dark Lord would return..." A deep breath.

"It was so you could continue spying. Wasn't it." It wasn't a question.

There was silence. Harry hesitated, before pulling the covers up around both of them, trying to rid the room of the chilliness. Professor Snape flinched as their skin came in contact, but relaxed into the soft spacious bed.

"I didn't see anything. Last year, I mean," Severus whispered, unconsciously pulling his soft, sky blue robes and loose grey clothes tighter around his emaciated figure. Harry noticed, feeling bad at how vulnerable the man seemed.

"I didn't want you to see, not really. Guess I'm not so bad at Occlumency after all, ey?" Severus tried to roll his eyes, but gasped as sharp pains drove through them.

"Try not to move your eyes so much. The wounds could split open again," Harry advised quietly.

"You were awful close to that friend of yours, weren't you? The one that was... in the same predicament I am in now."

Harry gave a half smile. "Yeah, pretty close... I helped him 'see' again."

Severus was reminded about how Harry said the child's eyes were able to heal, thanks to the magical core. But what had Harry said? 'He focused on learning how to get along being blind, he stopped focusing on the pain. His eyes healed themselves, and he got enough of his vision back to see with glasses.' Could that happen for him?

"You helped him 'see'?" Severus asked.

"With his hands, with his ears, with his nose, with his mouth, with everything. You can already feel along the walls fine, and my guess is smells and hearing has become stronger." Snape nodded. "They are the first. But you'll probably get a lot of headaches, since everything is so intense, and your eyes are trying to see."

Severus laughed. "Headaches? I was held under the Cruciatus curse for five minutes, before being beaten and having my eyes s-stabbed with big...heated...knives... I can stand a little headache."

Harry shook his head, pushing his mind away from the vision. Bellatrix had even thrown up a couple times while Snape was being tortured. "It is like the Cruciatus curse. Your eyes burn and itch at the same time, your ears constantly pop, your nose feels so tensed up, and the pain is from the back of your neck to your eyebrows..."

Severus fell very still. "Mr. Potter-"

"I'm going to sleep, sir, if that's all right? I still feel a bit tired and sore. G'night."

Severus didn't say anything. He stood to go, but found he couldn't. Potter was holding onto his soft healing robes for dear life.

A/N Gosh, this story is sooooo Fluffy! Hehe! Definately not like Dying, all of us. What can I say? I'm a diverse author!

I go back to school tomorrow. Ninth grade. Yay. Geometry? Well... Probably not as frequent updates. Once a week, hopefully, if not more.

Review!


End file.
